


Art for To Liars and Saving the World

by kelslk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelslk/pseuds/kelslk
Summary: Art for the 2017 Cap/Iron man RBB fic,To Liars and Saving the World!





	Art for To Liars and Saving the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).



> Thanks to [Magicasen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen) for the incredible [fic!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11200731?view_adult=true)
> 
> !! You literally crash-coursed Ultimates in order to write this and I am awed
> 
> Check out my tumblr here: kelslk-art.tumblr.com


End file.
